A Feeling of Family
by knoteach
Summary: ATF AU When Chris has opportunity that he cannot realize, Ezra offers his assistance.
1. A Family Secret

Disclaimer: I make no claims any of the characters contained in the story below. No money or other recompense has been received for these writings; they are intended solely for the purposes of entertainment.

A Feeling of Family

knoteach

Chapter 1: A Family Secret

Ezra watched as his six friends as they sat around Chris' living room relaxing after a very long week. This last week had been hell, but now it was over and they had the weekend to relax. He was happily reminiscing when Buck spoke up.

"Hey, Chris, you see the sign out in front of the Harrison place?"

"Yeah, I've got until the fifteenth, but there's not way I can come up with the money that fast." Chris sighed. "And I don't stand a chance at the auction."

"What are you guys talkin' about?" JD piped up.

"The Harrison's own the ranch just to my west. It's got some of the best water sources and grazing in the area. I've been trying to raise the money to buy it, but I'm still about $500,000 short. It goes up for auction on the sixteenth if I can't, and there's no way I could get it at auction, there's a couple of the big development companies after the land to build condominiums or something," Chris explained. Everyone looked thoughtful. Chris was definitely not going to enjoy having construction going on practically in his back yard. He liked his solitude, and that many people moving in was going to wreck havoc with the peaceful area.

Ezra sat quietly for a few moments. He had been with the team for nearly two years now and they had grown into a close-knit family of brothers. He didn't know what he would do if that ever changed, but he could help, and he wasn't about to sit here and watch Chris lose out on this opportunity. He just didn't know what kind of impact this was going to have on their friendships. "Chris, I can get you the money to buy the land. You could pay me back when you can later."

Chris looked up at the Southern undercover agent in confusion. "Ezra, I need some where around $500,000, even if I mortgage this place to the hilt. You don't make any more than I do, where would you get the money?"

Ezra looked down at the beer bottle in his hand for a moment before looking up and answering. "My father left me a significant inheritance when he died, that I have barely touched over the years. I could go to the bank right now and get a cashier's check for double the amount you mentioned without any problem."

"If your father left you so well-healed, why's Maude always marrying for money then?" Josiah asked, his infatuation with the beautiful blond was well known. He could never figure out how the woman could live the way she did, but now it made even less sense. It never crossed his mind to doubt the Southerner's words.

Ezra snorted. "I said he left me an inheritance. Maude didn't get a cent from him aside from what she got as my trustee and guardian." When he six friends continued to look at him in various degrees of confusion, he explained further. "Maude is not my biological mother, she is my step-mother."

"What?" Nathan yelped. That would explain part of the interaction between the two, but he certainly wouldn't have guessed.

Ezra nodded, "My mother died in child birth, and my father married Maude two years later. He died when I was four. He did love her to a certain extent, I suppose, but he specified in his will that I was his sole heir, while she was appointed my trustee and guardian until I turned eighteen."

Ezra laughed softly, slightly bitterly. "You should have seen the look on her face when I walked out the door on my eighteenth birthday. She seems to think I owe her something."

"Well, Ez, 'least now we know where ya' got that fancy car of yours," Vin said when everyone fell silent. "Though, if ya' got that much money, I cain't see why ya' don't get yerself a real car, a jeep or a hummer or somethin'." Vin gave Ezra a grin so show him that he was just joking, and they were off and running again.


	2. Brothers and Partners

Chapter 2: Brothers and Partners

"My dear Mr. Tanner, why would I wish to drive such a hideous monstrosity?" Ezra pretended to be offended at the suggestion, while he rejoiced internally that nothing had changed between them. "However, Mr. Larabee, I am quite serious about helping you with the purchase of the property. Were you not to do so, the sharp increase in the relative populous of the area would make it decidedly uncomfortable for us when we adjourn to your mountain retreat from our fair city." Ezra regally waved his hand indicating the ranch at large.

Chris smiled slightly at Ezra. It had taken more than a year to pull the stubborn, smart-ass Southerner from his protective shell, but what they found when they finally got him out was well worth the effort it had taken. Ezra had a soft heart and a gentle soul, even if he liked to pretend he was emotionless. "I'd appreciate it, Ez, but it would take me years to pay you back."

"I am well aware of that, Mr. Larabee; however I am prepared to ask a favor from you in exchange for this." Ezra glanced nervously at the men watching them.

"What, Ezra?"

Taking a deep breath, Ezra blurted, "I want to be your partner. I want to work the ranch with you."

Chris, Buck, Nathan, JD, and Josiah all looked shocked. Ezra? Work a ranch? The man that would not "debase himself engaging in menial labor"? Was this some kind of joke?

Vin sat up straight, Ezra had told him about one of the few times in his childhood where he had been truly happy. He had been working on an Uncle's horse ranch when he was thirteen. Never mind that his uncle hadn't wanted him around, he had loved working with the horses. He had told Vin that when he retired, he wanted to raise horses. Vin had joked at the time that there was good land around Denver, maybe Ezra should look into it. Apparently he had taken him at his word.

"You're jokin' right?" Buck was the first to find his voice.

"No, Mr. Wilmington, I am quite serious. I have spent time on a horse ranch before, and I am aware of the amount of work involved." Ezra glanced down at his hands for a split second before confessing, "The first few times I accepted your invitations to come out here, Mr. Larabee, it was more from a desire to see your horses than a desire to spend time with the members of the team, though I quickly learned to enjoy that even more."

Chris watched the expressions crossing the smooth talking undercover agent's face. He saw a certain wistfulness and longing, as well as a good hearty determination. Ezra was perfectly serious about this. "If you're sure, Ezra, I'm willing to go partners. There a good house on that land, it'd be yours if you want it."

The smile that lit Ezra's face at Chris's words reminded the other men of a child that had gotten his heart's greatest desire at Christmas. For the first time, Ezra consciously dropped the mask and allowed his gratitude and happiness to show on his face. Leaning forward, Ezra held out his hand to his boss, "Thank you, Chris."

Chris smiled as took the hand offered to him and shook it firmly, "You're welcome, Partner."


	3. A Family Business

Chapter 3: A Family Business

"Hey, why don't we head over to talk to Mr. Harrison, Ez? That way you can find out exactly what you gettin' yourself into," JD suggested.

Ezra and Chris looked at each of their co-workers and saw matching expressions of support and encouragement.

"All right, let's head over there," Chris agreed after receiving a nod from Ezra. Without thinking, they slipped into the same comfortable silent communication that Chris and Vin had shared since the forming of the team.

All seven men piled into their vehicles and drove in convoy over to the neighboring ranch. Mr. Harrison was thrilled to hear that Chris and Ezra were going to be able to purchase the land; he had hated the idea that the land was going to be sold to developers, but the situation would have been out of his hands as of the fifteenth. Three hours later, the three men agreed to meet a lawyer in the city the next day to sign papers and hand over a check. After asking permission, Ezra investigated the house, grounds, and facilities on the property. Ezra loved it, the view was fantastic, the buildings in good repair, and his imagination filled in the rest of the details.

"It's beautiful, Chris," he murmured to the man standing by his side as he gave the land one last look before heading back to Chris's house.

"That it is, Ezra," Chris agreed. Chris joined in the silent reverie for a few minutes, but his curiosity was piqued and he had to ask. "Ez, why are you doing this? From what you've said, you've got enough money to own a ranch on your own, why are you going partners with me?"

Ezra looked up at the taller man, deciding how much to tell him. Shrugging, he went for the whole truth, "When I was thirteen, I stayed on an uncle's ranch for the summer, and loved working with the horses. I was a good rider and stable hand, but I never got into the technical and business side of it. I've studied what I could about the business through the years since then, but that's a lot different from actually hands on experience. I want...no, I need that experience and your guidance. I love horses; their beauty, grace, and power. I know some about breeding and blood lines, but not enough. I need your help, Chris."

Chris nodded. That he understood. Most of his knowledge he had learned from his father over many years of working beside him. Reading books could never teach you everything you need to know to raise horses, he was glad that Ezra understood that. It meant that he would be more likely to listen to Chris when he made suggestions and explained what would and would not work.

"My father raised horses, and taught be me the business. He always told me that he wanted me to pass along that knowledge. When Adam and Sarah were killed," Chris stopped and swallowed the lump that formed in his throat before continuing. "When they died, I thought I wouldn't have the chance to teach someone else the business." Chris smiled as he put an arm around Ezra shoulders and lead him back towards where the others were waiting by the cars for the trip back to his house.

"'Course, I'm going to have a ball gettin' you up at five in the morning to feed the animals. And teachin' you to muck stalls is goin' to be fun," Chris continued to list the more disgusting chores and duties associated with horses while Ezra laughingly sputtered and protested.

Inside, Ezra was smiling and jumping for joy. Chris really was planning on him having an active part in this ranch. Chris wasn't going to relegate him to watching from the sidelines, like he was afraid he might. This was almost too good to be true.


	4. Thinking of the Future

Chapter 4: Thinking of the Future

The next morning Chris and Ezra met Mr. Harrison at Ezra's lawyer's office at the appointed time. Chris was impressed with the way Ezra handled the lawyer's staff, stating clearly what he wanted done and not quibbling about anything.

When all three men sat in the lawyer's office while the papers were being drawn up, the lawyer, one Charles Stewart, asked Ezra, "What do you plan to do with the property? I know that several development companies have been after the land."

"Mr. Larabee and I are planning to combine his property with this land, and start an active horse ranch. We shall be keeping it small for now, but it will give us something to do when we retire."

"You? Run an active horse ranch?" Stewart sounded totally incredulous. "Are you sure, Ezra? I mean..."

Chris bristled at the lawyers tone, and was about to give the man what for when Ezra cut the man off. His eyes widened with surprise at the menace in Ezra's voice.

"Stewart," Ezra growled. "We have discussed this before. I will remind you that I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions. And if you wish to continue in my employ, I would suggest you stop questioning me. I have offered my intervention in this matter, and have agreed to the terms we have laid out for you. Shall we proceed?"

Chris watched in fascination as the thin older man behind the desk swallowed hard and agreed quickly. When all the papers were signed, and the certified check handed over, Chris and Ezra were the proud owners of the Harrison land, free and clear. Soon they would have to go downtown to petition for the two properties to be officially combined, but that had to wait for a while. Mr. and Mrs. Harrison were planning on moving to Florida to live near their daughter at the end of the month, so they tentatively planned on remedying that some where around the first of the month.

_

* * *

_

Later that afternoon, Chris invited Ezra out to the ranch to start planning. Ezra had only been there an hour when Chris's curiosity got the better of him, "What did you mean in Stewart's office this morning? When you said that you have discussed this before."

Ezra grinned slightly before telling him, "Charles Stewart has known me all of my life, and has a tendency to thing of me as a child still. Just before my eighteenth birthday, I went to his office, to have him arrange for an apartment to be ready for me on my birthday. I love Maude dearly, but I could stand to be under her thumb another day. It took me three hours to convince him that I really did want to move away from Maude. Every time I make major decision, he tries to play devil's advocate, and it drives me crazy. The last time I saw him was about eighteen months ago. I had to threaten to fire him that time to get him to cooperate. He does a good job; he just can't seem to accept that I have grown up. Which reminds me, I need to get a codicil added to my will."

"Why would you need to do that?" Chris asked.

Ezra looked down at his hands for a few moments, remaining silent. Just when Chris was about to give up, Ezra spoke, "Until I joined you team, my will left everything I have to various charities. Maude wasn't going to get the satisfaction of getting anything from me. Eighteen months ago, I changed it. Now my will states that should I die, half of the estate will still go to charity, but the rest will be evenly divided among the remaining members of the team. All of you would be well taken care of for the rest of your lives. I want a codicil on the will that specifically names my share of the ranch as part of your bequest."


	5. Yours, Mine, and Ours

Chapter 5: Yours Mine and Ours

Chris stared at Ezra in shock. "Are you sure, Ezra?"

Ezra smiled sadly, "Chris, I've never been so sure of anything in my life. The six of you are my brothers, the family I longed for while Maude hauled me around the world. Granted the life we live isn't the safest in the world, but it is satisfying and important. I don't want to take the chance of something happening to me and you getting left out in the cold. You hold my power of attorney also, incase some thing should lead to my being incapacitated."

Chris nodded his agreement, "I understand. Well, the boys will be here in another hour, why don't I go fire up the grill and we can have steaks?"

"That, Mr. Larabee, sounds like an excellent idea," Ezra said.

"Ezra, if you go back to calling me to calling Mr. Larabee all the time, I'm going to kick your ass," Chris growled at his undercover agent.

Ezra smiled happily, "Sure, Chris."

_

* * *

_

After everyone arrived and they had eaten, Chris and Ezra explained everything that had been arranged, letting them give suggestions and make comments.

"What ya' going to call your place?" JD suddenly asked.

Chris and Ezra looked at each other in surprise; that was one thing that they hadn't discussed yet.

"We hadn't talked about that yet, JD. Have any ideas, Ez?" Chris said.

"Actually, Chris, I had thought that you would wish to retain the name of your family's land," Ezra hedged.

"Not really, besides this is a joint venture. The name of the ranch should have meaning to both of us." Chris told him.

Ezra mentally debated with himself. If Chris took this the wrong way, the backlash could destroy every thing. "I was thinking that the seven of us have become a family, so Larabee's 7 might be appropriate."

Ezra's six colleagues sat quietly for a few moments, thinking it over. Ezra wanted them all to have at least a small part of their venture. Chris liked the idea, but it needed a slight change.

"That's pretty good, Ezra, but not quite right." Chris nodded for a moment, before brightening as an idea came to him. "How about Larabee and Standish 7? Or just L & S 7, for short. We're equal partners, if my names on the thing, so is yours. Isn't that right, guys?" Chris looked at the men sitting around them for confirmation. When everyone nodded, he looked back at Ezra for his reaction.

Ezra just smiled, "That sounds good, Chris." Lifting his beer, he saluted the other man. After he finished taking a drink, he continued, "The brand should be easy."

"What do you mean?" Buck asked.

"Here, let me show you," Ezra said as he grabbed a piece of scrap paper and a pen. Within a few minutes he turned the paper around and showed them what he had drawn. On it was an L sat on top of the S with the 7 connecting both. It was both straight forward and complex, just like the personalities of the two men starting out on this venture. It was perfect.


	6. Preparing the Way

Part 6: Preparing the Way

Ezra looked at the house that he was moving into with satisfaction written all over his face. It had been three months since he and Chris had agreed to purchase the property next to his ranch and combine the two. Between cases and renovations, Ezra hadn't been able to move into the house that was to be his until today. His team mates had agreed to help him move in today and then he had tomorrow to start unpacking.

The building was stone faced, not the flimsy façade of modern construction, but heavy stone construction of the turn of the century that would last forever, with a wide veranda running the length of the building. Ezra could just imagine sitting in a comfortable chair watching the sun set, relaxing after a hard day. Inside there were four bed rooms, large ranch style kitchen, and an absolute enormous living room. Grinning, Ezra entered the house to again look around and imagine what he wanted to do with the interior. There was a den he planned to use as an office and another smaller perfectly square room that might have served as an office for a former owner, but it was too small for Ezra to use it for that purpose, but he had plans for it.

Checking his watch, he realized that everyone would there in about half an hour. If he wanted to get everything set up, he was going to get at it.

Moving into the small room he surveyed it again, thinking how perfect it would be. This was going to be his gallery. Nodding to himself, Ezra pulled out the tape measure, nails, and hammer he had brought with him. Carefully, he measured each of the walls, spacing two nails on each of the walls except the wall with the door. That wall only received one nail.

Finishing with about five minutes to spare he stepped to the center of the room, envisioning what it would look like when everything was finished. It was going to be perfect; he only hoped that the others would understand what this meant to him.

Hearing vehicles drive up outside, Ezra stashed the box of nails and hammer, and walked outside to greet his teammates...his brothers...his family.


	7. Moving Day

Part 7: Moving Day

Ezra watched the five vehicle convoy threading its way slowly up the drive. He quickly picked out JD and Buck teasing and arguing in his "classic" truck. Chris had volunteered to drive the moving van so he was leading the parade with Buck following, then Vin, Josiah, and Nathan bringing up the rear.

When they were all stopped, Ezra stepped down off the veranda and walked out to the.

"Alright, we got it all here, Ezra. Now were do we put it?" Chris groused good-naturedly.

"I believe, gentlemen, that you will find everything adequately labeled, but should you find anything you are unsure of, feel free to ask questions. First, however, let me show you around my humble abode," Ezra replied and led his six friends into the house.

Ezra pointed out which room was the master bedroom, where his office was, and which of the guest bedrooms was to be furnished with the things for his condo. He was planning on shopping for more furniture soon, but he wanted to see exactly what he was going to need first. He also pointed out the special room he had been working on earlier; telling them that there would only be a few boxes for that room and no furniture. Between the seven of them, they made short work of moving all of the furniture in, though they were all very glad that Ezra had contracted with a moving firm to move the heaviest of his things, including the baby grand piano and twelve foot solid oak bookcase that were already in place in the living room.

As they reached the front of the van and the boxes that had been loaded first, Chris and the others thanked god for the neatly written labels Ezra had attached to the boxes. They were a little disconcerted to realize that a lot of these boxes had never been unpacked from his move from Atlanta for they still had the shipping labels on them.

Coming to the last dozen or so boxes, Buck picked up one and started looking for its label. Finding none, he carried it inside and hunted for Ezra. He found him in the kitchen unpacking dishes and pots and pans in preparation for making dinner for them. "Hey, Ez, where's this go? It ain't got no label." Buck wondered what could be in the box. It was an unremarkable cardboard carton, but the tape was so old it had had several layers applied and even the most recent was yellow and brittle with age.

Looking up at him, Ezra examined the box Buck held. Yes, it was one of the ones. "That one goes in the small room I showed you off the living room, Buck. And, Buck," when the ladies man turned back to him, he continued, "Please, be careful, the things in there are fragile. There should also be six more exactly like that one that go in there too." Nodding Buck took the box to the specified destination, but his curiosity was well and truly piqued.

Heading back toward the van, he ran into Josiah and Nathan, each carrying a box identical to the one he had carted in. Getting their attention, Buck told them where they went before heading out for another box. With in twenty minutes, all of the boxes were in the house and Ezra had set them to unpacking books while he started dinner. When Buck asked about the special boxes, Ezra smiled and told them that they would deal with them after dinner.


	8. Past and Present

Part 8: Past and Present

Ezra's mind wandered as he prepared dinner. Brothers, he had six brothers, by choice, if not by blood. They had each shed blood for the others, watching each others' backs. Family in a way he hadn't experienced since his father's death.

It was at one time exultant and humbling that these men thought that much of him. That they cared that much for him. It was a trust that he would guard to the death if necessary. It was time, he decided, to pull the curtains back and reveal a few old secrets.

Decision made, Ezra strained the pasta and moved the serving bowls to the table.

_

* * *

_When they finished eating, Chris spoke up. "What are we tackling next, Ez?" 

"Well, Chris, there's always more books, but Buck has expressed an interest in the boxes that were kept separate, and I thought I would indulge his curiosity. However, I need to explain a few things before we start on them." Ezra waited a moment until he had all of their attention.

"When my father died, he left me everything he owned, aside from a few small bequests to close friends, including a special collection of Old West memorabilia. Every time we moved, Maude refused to display the pieces, indeed she has tried to convince me to sell them off several times, as they are quite valuable, but I have always refused. They are some of the few personal things I still have of my father's. Since I reached eighteen, I have tried to find a place to call home, where I could display them and feel that it was right, but I never have.

"Until now," Ezra paused. "When you came to see my in Atlanta, Chris, I had planned to hand in my resignation that day. I was on my way up to the AD's office when we met in the hall."

Chris swallowed hard when he realized how close they had come to not knowing this man. Buck, JD, Vin, Josiah, and Nathan were all a little confused, but kept quiet. What meeting Chris had to do with Ezra's collection, they weren't sure, but they knew that Ezra would explain in his own good time.

"When I first moved out here, I was just waiting for you to get tired of the snide comments and innuendos thrown at you because of me and send me back. After the disaster that was our first assignment, I was sure it was just a matter of time." Chris winced slightly at the reminder. He had thought Ezra had run, only to find out later Ezra had been knocked out.

"But after that, you started trying to get to know me. I know I am not the easiest person to put up with," Ezra said sheepishly, "but you didn't give up on me. You've made me a part of your family, given me a place where I belong and am needed.

"I think it's time you saw why, after reaching the end of my rope with the FBI, I decided to come out here and try again." Ezra rose from the table and led his six friends to the small room that was to house his collection.


	9. A Look at the Past

Part 10: A Look at the Past

Opening the door, Ezra flipped up the switched to turn on all of the lights in the room. It surprised the others to notice the small spot lights that illuminated seven positions on the walls. Stepping farther into the room, Ezra moved the boxes around until he found the one he wanted. Pulling it towards him, he lifted it to sit atop two others.

Buck looked closely at the box but the only label he could see said only OWCM7CL, which made absolutely no sense to him. Shrugging, Buck gave Ezra his full attention.

Ezra pulled out his pocket knife and reverently slit the tape on the box, then returned the knife to his pants pocket. Opening the flaps of the box, Ezra pulled out a newspaper wrapped rectangle about a foot by a foot and a half in size. He didn't say a word as he removed the newspaper and looked at the framed painting in his hands. Ezra kept his body between his friends and the treasure in his hands as he moved to the spotlighted area on the wall beside the door. It was the only position on that wall, while each of the other walls had two sections.

Hanging it carefully, Ezra made sure it was perfectly straight, before stepping back and letting them see what was so special to him. At first they couldn't say a word for the shock that gripped them as they got a good look at the painting.

It was Chris.

Except that he was dressed as an Old West gunslinger, all in black.

Except that this painting was obviously very old, at least a hundred years old, Josiah thought, but in good condition, barely touched by the ravages of time.

Their heads swiveled as one to look at Ezra.

"That was my reaction at first, too. Except that we were in the middle of a corridor at Atlanta FBI Headquarters. My father loved the Old West legend of the Magnificent Seven, I'm half convinced that is why he named me, Ezra," he chuckled. Then pointing to the other unopened boxes, Ezra continued, "Each of these boxes contain everything he had on each of the members of the seven. Chris," Ezra raised his eyebrows, as he picked up the box and held it out to him.

Chris nodded and took the box from him and moved over to the wall where the painting hung. "I'll be very careful, Ez," he assured him. He then stood to see what Ezra was going to come up with next.

Ezra smiled, he knew that. Chris, Josiah, Nathan, and Vin would understand what this meant to him, but he wasn't so sure about Buck and JD. They would humor him, that he was sure of, but would they really understand?

Pulling out his knife again, Ezra opened the next box. Pulling out another newspaper wrapped bundle, he revealed another painting.

This one was Vin. Right down to the long hair.

But the figure was dressed in buckskins and held a mare's leg shotgun like an Old West tracker.

"Vin, it's you!" JD could hold his excitement any more.

"It certainly is, Mr. Dunne." With that Ezra continued opening each of the boxes and retrieved a painting from each box to match each of his colleagues. When he came to the last box, however, he pushed it aside unopened and went to work helping each of the men unpack the boxes of the men that had shared their names and looks over a hundred years ago.


	10. Chris' Box

Part 10: Chris' Box

The others watched Ezra move over to help Chris unload his box, and, their curiosity getting the better of them, they all gathered around to help.

Chris cracked a wry smile which Ezra returned before dipping into the box for the next item.

"Most of what I know of the Seven comes from the journals one of them left behind. This Chris Larabee also lost his family in a tragic fashion. They were murdered and the house burned down around them while he was away at a horse sale with Buck. This locket," Ezra had pulled a small padded pouch out of the corner. Opening the pouch he slid an antique gold locket into the palm of his hand. "This was found in the possession of the miscreant that ordered them killed, some two years after the Seven came together. It was Chris' wedding present to Sarah."

Amid the exclamations and chatter, Chris was silent in empathy for the man that had lost as much as he had so long ago. Carefully Chris took the locket from Ezra and examined it. On the back was the inscription, "To Sarah, My beautiful bride, Love always, Chris." Turning it back over, he found the catch and opened the locket. Inside was a miniature of a beautiful auburn haired woman and a small boy of about three years. While they had a passing resemblance to his Sarah and Adam, they were not identical, for which he was glad. It would have been a bit too spooky for that to have been duplicated too.

Ezra accepted the locket, then passed it to Buck and the others to look at, saying, "We can look through the boxes today, but most of it will have to be packed back away. I'm having glass display cabinets built in here to protect every thing, and they start construction next week."

"That's a wise idea, Ezra," Josiah said as he handed the locket back.

Ezra quickly slipped it back in its protective pouch and back in the box. The next thing he pulled from the box was an oddly shaped, cloth wrapped bundle. Peeling back the cloth, he revealed a black holster with a bone handled revolver. Buck gave a low whistle as he hesitantly reached for it. Ezra readily gave it to him, knowing Buck wouldn't do anything foolish with it.

"The gun is original, but the holster is a reproduction my father had made. Larabee's holster was damaged at the time of his death and by the time my family got a hold of it, it was falling apart." Ezra explained as the other six men gathered around where Buck was standing, even Chris had stood up and joined them.

Nathan was the first to finished looking at it. While he was interested in all things Old West, he was curious about something Ezra said. "Ez, how did he die?" When they others heard him, they quickly gave Ezra their attention.

As Ezra accepted the gunbelt back from Buck, he explained, "Larabee was killed in a gun fight in Four Corners while trying to save the lives of some of the townsfolk. According to the account of events I read, Chris was shot in the back while trying to get some child out of the line of fire. One child was injured in the altercation, but thanks to Chris' intervention, none were killed."

Replacing the gunbelt, Ezra let them think about what he had told them. He was maneuvering the next item out of the box when JD piped up, "Sound he had more in common with our Chris than just his looks."

Vin gave his trade mark lopsided grin as he agreed, "You said it, Kid."

"Damn straight," Buck tossed in, as he clipped JD across the back of his head, purposefully sending his cap to the floor.

An indignant squawk of, "Buck!" ended the tense moment and they went back to investigating the contents of the box.

Ezra's collection also included a reproduction of the black duster Larabee was wearing in the painting, his hat, a few small sketches of Chris in various places, come with other members of the seven. There was even one of him riding a black gelding that looked for the world like Chris's horse, Diablo. However, when Chris noticed Ezra trying to secret one of the sketched back in the box without looking at it, he pounced.

"What you got there, Ez?" he asked, bringing the others attention to what Ezra was doing.

Ezra swallowed hard, but before he could say anything, Buck leaned down and took it out of his hand.

"What ya' tryin' to hide here, Pard?" Buck asked as he flipped the picture over and took a look at it with Josiah, Nathan, JD, and Vin all gathered looking over his shoulders. When they all burst out laughing, Chris was up in a flash to have a look for himself.

It wasn't exactly what he expected.

It was a sketch of him marrying a blond woman that bore a striking resemblance to Judge Travis' now widowed daughter-in-law, Mary. The only person he knew that could get on his nerves faster than Standish!


	11. Vin's Box

Part 11: Vin's Box

Ezra smiled embarrassedly up at his thunderstruck team leader.

Vin pulled the sketch from Chris's hands, gave it back to Ezra, still smirking, and remarked, "Anything you want to tell us, Cowboy?" Chris sent a killer glare at his best friend, but Vin's onlyreply was a grin. After a few moments, Chris broke down and chuckled. Ezra slipped the picture back into the box and closed it, smiling at the byplay between his friends.

As he moved to Vin's box next, the rest of them sat down on a convenient piece of floor in a circle around him. Again Ezra began narrating about the things he pulled from the box.

"Vin Tanner of the 1870's was the sharpshooter of the bunch, a bounty hunter and buffalo hunter before he joined the rest of them in Four Corners. There was one glaring difference," Ezra pulled out a small frame, unwrapped it, then turned it around and placed it in Vin's hands.

It was a well preserved wanted poster. Vin Tanner wanted for murder dead or alive, with a reward of $500!

"Tanner was framed for murder by one of the bounties he had been hunting, a murderer by the name of Eli Joe. When the man appeared in Four Corners, Larabee was forced to kill him in order to save Tanner's life. A couple years later, a young man that had been working in the vicinity came forward and confessed that he had seen Eli Joe kill the man, but had been too afraid of him to testify, and the Seven were able to clear his name." Ezra could feel the tension that had fallen on the room dissipate as he explained. It was inconceivable for Vin to kill in cold blood and the idea that his counterpart mighthave didn't sit well either.

Setting the wanted poster to the side, Ezra pulled out sawed off Winchester. "Tanner's side arm," Ezra said simply, waving at the painting before handing the weapon to Vin to inspect. "I have thought about having the holster recreated, but I haven't as yet." After each of them had had the opportunity to look over the gun, Ezra started pulling out sketches as he had for Larabee. Again he was in various poses and with different people, one eve had him stand beside a Conestoga wagon! JD was the one to catch something odd when they finally made it to him.

"Hey, Ezra, who's this he's talking to in this'n?" JD pointed to an older gentlemen dressed in a black suit that was turned partly away from the viewer.

Ezra sighed before answering, "That was Judge Orrin Travis, the circuit judge that originally hired the Seven to protect the town of Four Corners." Six sets of eye were glued to his face. The Assistant Director they reported to was named Orrin Travis!

Ezra ignored them in favor of pulling the last item from the box. Grinning he unwrapped it, a glint of deviltry in his eyes, Ezra presented the leather bound book to Vin with a great flourish.

Vin's expression betrayed his trepidation, he knew that look. And it did not bode well for him. Vin opened the book to the first page and took a look. He immediately slammed it shut again, an aghast look on his face.

"Vin?" Chris asked, amused at Vin's reaction.

"It's nothin,' cowboy. Just a journal," Vin prevaricated as he tried to stuff the book back in the box, only to have Chris intercept it. Vin's face flamed red as Chris made a great show of investigating its contents.

A down right frightening smile crept across Chris' face. "Well, I'll be. Vin, was there something you wanted to tell us?" Chris took great delight in parroting Vin's earlier words back to him as he passed the book to Buck. Each of them looked at the book before passing it to his neighbor, each taking a friendly jab at the quiet man.

It seemed his counterpart had a fondness for writing poetry!


	12. Vin's Box 2

Chapter 12: Vin's Box 2

After the guy's jabs died down, Vin, still red faced, handed the book back to Ezra.

JD looked at Vin speculatively. "Hey, Ezra, did Tanner ever get married?"

Ezra nodded, "After his name was cleared, Tanner went back to Texas to claim his family's land. He returned to Four Corners several years later, more quiet and subdued than ever before. Some people in the town speculated that he had fallen in love and been refused. He eventually confided to the others that he had gotten married, but she had died in child birth a few months before his return."

"No other children, then?" Josiah asked.

Ezra shook his head. "No, not according to the records I've seen, and I cannot believe the man would have knowingly abandoned any child after what had happened to him as a boy." Seeing the questions lurking on his friend's faces, he explained further. "Tanner's mother died when he was five, and he never knew his father. He was raised discreetly by the local tribes for a while, but eventually the townspeople noticed the white boy in the camp and came and took him to an orphanage."

Ezra saw the understanding and anger on their faces, for all knew what orphanages were like in that time. They knew there was no way Vin Tanner would have left any child to that kind of life.

"How did he die?" Vin asked next.

"Tuberculosis," Ezra said quietly. "He was diagnosed about a year after returning to Four Corners. He only survived another three years."

Nathan cringed internally. Tuberculosis was a very painful way to die, and back then there would have been very little they could have done about it. His thoughts were confirmed a few moments later when Ezra spoke again.

"Jackson kept him as comfortable as possible, but there was little he could do with the technology of the day." Ezra bit his lip for a couple of minutes as the others considered this, then stood and headed out to the room to retrieve something. "I'll be back in a minute."

The others looked at each other and shrugged, wondering what Ezra was going for.

Ezra was back within ten minutes with a carved wooden box in his hands. They all recognized it as the box that Ezra had kept sitting on a table in his apartment. They had noticed it because it was about the only personal piece Ezra had had out at all.

Everyone moved closer as Ezra sat back down with the box in his lap. Ezra caressed the top of the box for a moment before saying, "I have always kept one piece from each collection in this box, as a reminder, I guess, of what I wanted. Now I think it's time to put them back where they belong." Ezra then opened the box to reveal that the interior had been fashioned into seven padded and lined compartments.

Picking up intricately designed silver buckle, he handed it to Chris. "That was made especially as a wedding present for Larabee by one of the seven. When he died, Mary gave it back, saying she thought Chris would have wanted him to have it." Everyone admired the beautiful workmanship and passed it around. When Josiah went to hand it back to Ezra, Ezra asked if he would put in Chris's box.

The next item Ezra pulled from the box was a well cared for, but obviously much used, harmonica. "Tanner carried this where ever he went. He never really played all that well, but he liked to have it with him. He asked my ancestor to take it before he died, because Standish was the only other of the seven that could play the thing."

Chris was surprised at that and burst out, "The gambler could play a harmonica?"

As Ezra retrieved the harmonica after everyone looked at it, he grinned and replied, "It was kind of a trade off thing. Standish taught Tanner to read and write, and Tanner taught Standish to track and play the harmonica."


	13. Buck's Box 1

Chapter 13: Buck' Box 1

"What about Wilmington?" Buck asked impatiently as Ezra opened the box.

"Never fear, Buck. Your reputation is safe; Wilmington was quite a colorful character and as much of a ladies' man as you are," Ezra assured him pulling out a revolver and belt.

"These are both originals, though the leather of the holster is going. I'm going to have to have it remade eventually," Ezra cautioned them as they handed the piece around.

"These were very special to Wilmington because Larabee gave them to him before the fire that took Sarah and Adam's lives. Like our Chris and Buck, they were very good friends, with Wilmington trying to help Larabee after their deaths, but he met with very little success in that venture," Ezra went on.

"After the establishment of the seven in the town of Four Corners, Wilmington took their youngest member, JD Dunne, under his wing, almost as if the lad were his younger brother," Ezra told them. As Ezra reached into the box to pull out the sketches of Buck, he saw the curious but stubborn expression on JD's face and clarified, "Dunne was only nineteen when he joined them in Four Corners, JD. Yes, he was technically an adult, but having lived his entire life in the cities of the East, there many things about the West that he had to learn." JD nodded his understanding and took the picture that Ezra was holding out to him.

This particular picture showed both men in profile with Dunne in front of Wilmington. It was obvious they were watching something, and the look of wonder and joy on Dunne's face made him look as if he were sixteen. All of them smiled as that one went around. Several more followed, showing Wilmington alone or with random people. One that caught Nathan's eye showed Buck sitting on his horse, his shoulder covered in bandages.

"When was this?" Nathan asked as he examined what the sketch showed. From what was here, it looked like Wilmington had caught a bullet in his left shoulder.

"That was at the Seminole Village the first time they worked together," Ezra told him. "Josiah and Buck were the only ones of the group seriously injured in that incident." Ezra accepted the sketch back from Josiah and slipped it back down the edge of the box as he maneuvered the next item out. What he pulled out was a painting a bit smaller than the one that already hung on the wall behind where he was sitting.

"For all of Wilmington's chasing, he did finally get caught by a woman he had been pursuing since she arrived in the town some three and a half years before." With that Ezra turned it around to reveal a painting of Buck and Inez right in the middle of their wedding.

Buck looked dumbfounded as everyone else broke up into howling laughter except Ezra, who just sat across from him grinning his head off.

This was Inez Recillos, the manager of the bar they frequented…who Buck had been trying to get a date with for the last two years.


	14. Buck's Box 2

Chapter 14: Buck's Box 2

After the laughter quieted, Ezra retrieved the picture from Buck's slack grip and put it away. Next he reached into the carved box and pulled out a pair of very old, but well cared for spurs.

"Wilmington's spurs," Ezra explained. "He willed them to Standish at the time of his death."

"How did he die?" Buck asked.

"Buck and Inez lived together very happily for years, and by all appearances he was completely faithful to her. About a month before their tenth anniversary, Buck died suddenly of a heart attack.

"Years before, the seven of them had purchased the land adjacent to Larabee's ranch, which they then all worked together. After Larabee's death, Mary sold her share to one of the others, packed up, and moved away from Four Corners. She had lost two husbands to the town's violence and refused to raise her sons there. Three years after that, they were all out at the ranch working the horses when Wilmington suddenly fell from his horse. Jackson did all he could do, but their best guess was that he was dead before he impacted the ground. Following Mary's example, Inez also sold her interest in the ranch and moved away," Ezra told them.

Everyone quiet, thinking of the time when they would start to lose members of their little family of brothers. They were in a dangerous business, so each knew that it was highly possible.

Not wanting to continue thinking about the uncomfortable possibilities, Chris asked, "Who did she sell to?"

"Both Wilmington and Larabee had specified that they wanted the land to stay within the hands of the seven unless all were dead. I believe that Jackson and Sanchez ended up with their portions at that time."

Ezra went back to Buck's box and sorted through it for a couple of minutes before pulling a jewelry case out of the bottom. Opening it, he revealed a stunning silver and garnet necklace. "Buck had had this specially made for Inez for their anniversary, but he didn't have the chance to give it to her. Jackson tried to give it to her, but she couldn't stand to take it with her. She left it behind and told them to do what they wanted with it. They decided to keep it in her memory." Ezra paused before handing it to Buck, then said, "I think they were hoping that she would come back some day, but that never came to pass."

Buck was as quiet as the rest of them as they looked at the gorgeous piece. Finally he looked up at Ezra and asked, "Where did she go?"

"The only thing they knew was that she went back to Mexico, taking their two daughters with her. They never saw her again." With that Ezra accepted the case from JD, closed it and slipped it into the box, then moved to the next.

* * *

I just wanted to say thank you to every one that has left reviews for this story. :) I need all the encouragement I can get. :P

knoteach


	15. JD's Box 1

Chapter 15: JD's Box 1

"JD Dunne, besides being the youngest of them, was also the only official lawman of the group while they were all together. Buck had been a lawman briefly years before, and his office as town sheriff was taken by one of the others after he left." Ezra narrated as he pulled out a set of perfectly matched bone handled revolvers. "These are originals, as with all of the weapons. The holster was lost at the time of his death. I have made plans to have it recreated from some of the sketches, but I haven't had the time yet."

As everyone admired the beautifully preserved weapons, Ezra pulled his next treasure from the box with a wide grin on his face. With a flourish, Ezra unwrapped the small bundle to reveal an old fashioned bowler hat, which he then offered to JD.

"Cool!" JD crowed as he took it and tried it on.

"Looks just as dumb as the other one," Buck grumbled but that didn't damper JD's enjoyment at all, and they all got a laugh when JD stuck his tongue out at Buck, who just continued to mutter about kids that didn't have enough sense to get themselves a real hat.

Ezra smiled and commented, "From the records I have, Wilmington was opposed to that particular piece of headgear as well, Buck."

Chris rolled his eyes as that set off another round of Buck complaining and JD ignoring him. "What else you got in there?"

Ezra pulled out sketches of JD with Buck, Chris, and several other people, some out of which looked familiar, others were complete strangers. As he handed them around, he could see the building question on Buck's face.

"Before you ask, yes, Dunne did get married," Ezra said as he pulled another small painting from the box and handed it to JD, whose face immediately flamed bright red.

When JD tried to give it back to Ezra, Buck intercepted it and turned it around were the rest of them could see it. It was a picture of JD with Casey Wells, Mz. Nettie Wells' granddaughter and Vin's surrogate little sister, of whom he was as over protective as she would let him be.

Vin looked over at the still blushing JD and cleared his throat. "Should I be askin' you your intentions?" he asked, roughening his voice to make it seem as if he might be up set.

JD swallowed hard and tried to think of something to say as everyone broke up in raucous laughter some more.


	16. JD's Box 2

Chapter 16: JD's Box 2

After the laughter died down and JD's mortification had subsided, Ezra retrieved the picture, wrapped it up, and put it away.

"After Buck's death, Dunne and his wife left Four Corners. Dunne had dreamed of being a Texas Ranger someday, so they moved to Texas in pursuit of that dream, leaving the job of sheriff with one of the remaining of the seven." Ezra explained as he turned to the smaller carved box and pulled a small object. After he finished the explanation, Ezra opened his hand to reveal the well known badge of a star within a circle.

"He made it!" JD exclaimed as he gently took the badge from Ezra's palm.

Ezra smiled as he said, "He sure did. Actually he was quite well known in his time. This is his original badge." Everyone, including Nathan who had the badge now, looked up surprised.

"I didn't think the Rangers allowed anyone to keep the badges of their fallen officers," Chris said as the badge made it to him and he examined it.

"Usually they don't, but considering how Dunne died, well, I'm afraid to say some subterfuge was involved in the surviving members of the seven coming into possession of that badge." When the others looked up at him in curiosity, Ezra went on, "When Casey died about fifteen years after their move to Texas, Dunne decided to move back to Four Corners, where the only other two surviving members of the seven were still living. He was killed when the coach he and his three children were traveling in was held up. After it was over, his eldest son took the badge from his body. When the children arrived in Four Corners, they were taken in and raised by one the remaining of the seven. Several years later, after they were grown and moved away, he found the badge with a note that the boy had thought his father would have liked him to have it."

Ezra dropped his eyes as he finished, "He couldn't stand to part with the last thing his young friend gave him."

Everyone nodded their understanding, then JD spoke up, "Who took the kids in?"

"Standish," Ezra said proudly. JD and Vin smiled and nodded, but the others looked surprised.

"What?" JD asked when he caught the surprised and slightly displeased expression of Nathan's face. "Standish would have been the only one young enough to keep up with children, if I have my timing correctly."

"Quite true, also the only other surviving member was Jackson and I'm afraid that the prejudices of the time were still very strong in some areas," Ezra enlarged.

Nathan looked slightly embarrassed as he nodded his understanding with the rest. Secretly, JD was thinking that Ezra, from which ever time, would make a good father.


	17. Nathan's Box 1

Chapter 17: Nathan's Box 1

Ezra closed JD's box and moved on to the next.

"While Jackson carried a gun and was quite proficient with it, these were actually his preferred weapons," Ezra informed them as he pulled a leather harness and knives out of the box. Carefully he unwrapped them and handed them to Nathan.

Buck gave a low whistle of admiration as he carefully pulled one of the knives from its sheath and tested it edge. It easily cut through the hair on his forearm, giving testimony of the finely honed blade.

Nathan slipped one of the others out and examined it as Buck passed his around for the others to look at. "You've kept these in great condition, Ezra."

Ezra shook his head as he corrected, "My father actually did all the work. I'll be keeping them in order, but he was the one that got them working. He insisted that all weapons should be properly cared for and in working order."

Only Chris and Vin seemed to realize what Ezra had just said. While the others went on examining the knives, they both looked at all the boxes; then over at Ezra. Ezra caught the look and nodded at them, confirming what he had just said. All of the weapons he had shown them were in working order. And he had ammunition for them all somewhere, too. _Dear God,_ Chris thought, _He's practically got an armory here!_

After the knives had made their way around, Ezra pulled out Nathan's sidearm and sketches of Nathan with Josiah and various other people.

One noteworthy one made them all snicker. It was a picture of a much begrimed Nathan up on the roof of an old church apparently helping Josiah fix the shingles. They all thought of the times Josiah had roped one or the other of them into helping out on some project at his house or at one of the shelters he volunteered at. While they were always grumbling about it, they never refused to help either. Nathan particularly liked the sketches that showed Jackson in his role as a healer.

After the sketches were collected back together, Ezra pulled a bulky leather case from the bottom of the box. Opening it, he revealed an antique surgeon's case, which he offered to Nathan. Nathan held the case reverently, pulling one instrument after another out to inspect momentarily, before replacing it and pulling out the next one.

"Jackson never had any formal training, but he was a better doctor than many licensed physicians of the time. He took meticulous care of his instruments, and thanks to the efforts of his comrades, he received this kit about three years after they first came together," Ezra narrated.

Nathan carefully closed the kit after making sure nothing was out of place, and handed it back to Ezra who smiled as he replaced it back in the box and pulled the last item out.


	18. Nathan's Box 2

Chapter 18: Nathan's Box 2

"The surgical kit actually came tandem with this," Ezra said his eyes sparkling with mischief. Turning it around, Ezra handed the small painting to Nathan.

While the others whooped with laughter, Nathan smiled as he looked at a picture of himself and his long time girlfriend Raine Harrison in the middle of their wedding.

"Nathan and Raine were actually the first to get married, with Chris and Mary following them by about three months. Buck and Inez joined them within the year also." Ezra informed them.

After everyone had looked at the painting, Ezra slid it back into the larger box. He then turned to the smaller carved box and withdrew a smaller knife and harness of a similar design to the back harness.

"After an incident caused one of Jackson's back knives to be destroyed, he came into possession of this, which he then carried strapped to his ankle inside his boot. They were later able to replace the larger knife, but he always wore this one as it had proven quite beneficial," Ezra said as he passed the knife to Nathan as he had earlier.

Nathan examined the blade carefully and found it to be a sharp as the others had been. After a moment he flipped it dexterously first into a backhanded grip; then it to a forward facing grip.

"Nate, you know how to use that?" JD asked as Nathan continued to quickly maneuver the knife from one grip to another, without ever faltering.

"Yeah, I learned how to use a knife when I was a kid. My dad always said it was family tradition," Nathan informed him as he finally slid the knife back into its sheath and passed it to Chris.

As the knife continued to be passed around, Nathan asked Ezra about how Jackson died.

Ezra sighed as he said, "Pneumonia. Jackson was still quite spry in his early sixties and continued to go out to help some of the folks that trusted him more than they did the new doctor that had come to town a few years before. He developed pneumonia after being caught in a freak storm while coming back from a birthing on an outlying farm. It came as a shock to the town when he became so sick and his death even more so, because he had always been so healthy."

Ezra stowed the small knife in Nathan's box then moved to the last of the opened boxes.


	19. Josiah's Box 1

Chapter 19: Josiah's Box 1

"Josiah Sanchez had at one time been a priest, but, as he put it, he had a problem turning the other cheek. He had been raised to be a priest by his father, who had been a traveling priest for the Catholic church. Though he no longer claimed the title or wore the collar, Sanchez did preach occasionally in the church in Four Corners." Ezra pulled out a very worn Bible and handed it to Josiah as he spoke.

"However his father was a harsh, cruel man, and his cruelty drove Josiah from his home as soon as he was old enough to survive on his own. Josiah's sister wasn't so lucky, her father's abuse eventually left her insane. After her father's death, she lived in a convent several miles from Four Corners and Josiah only got to see her a few times a year." Ezra told them sadly as he pulled a small painting of a woman that closely resembled Josiah's own sister, who had been drain damaged at birth due to a high fever. All of them were sad as the thought of the pain Sanchez would have experienced for her sake.

The next things Ezra brought out were a brightly colored Mexican style poncho and a revolver, both of which he handed to Josiah so that they could be passed around.

"Sanchez rebuild the church at Four Corners, and as you saw, would frequently rope the others into helping as often as he could get away with," Ezra quipped as he grinned. Next out were sketches as with the other collections; there were ones of Sanchez with various townspeople, and in various places, even one of him standing behind the pulpit of the church.

"According to the histories I have, Sanchez never married. The only two women he ever showed romantic interest in had no real interest in him," Ezra told them before they could ask.

"Who were they?" Buck asked.

Ezra hesitated a few moments before answering. "A young woman he had known before coming to Four Corners and a woman that visited the town infrequently."

"Who?" Josiah pressed, seeing that the undercover man knew more than he was telling.

Ezra sighed, loathe to reveal the secret. He slowly pulled another sketch from the box and looked at it for a few minutes before handing it to Josiah and announcing, "Maude Standish."

The sketch he revealed showed Josiah escorting Maude down the street. Everybody, including Josiah laughed, for she looked exactly like Ezra's mother now.


	20. Josiah's Box 2

Chapter 20: Josiah's Box 2

After everyone had seen the sketch, Ezra accepted it back and reached into the carved box for the piece from Josiah's collection. He pulled out a beaded strand and crucifix.

"Sanchez wore this until the day he died. Hannah had made it for him when they were children and he always wore it as a reminder of what had happened. The others took care of her after his death, since he had finally told them about her when she got sick and nearly died about a year after Tanner left for Texas. Up to that time, he was the only one that openly knew she existed."

"Openly?" Nathan asked, wondering what in the world he meant by that.

Ezra looked uncomfortable for a second before saying, "Well, Tanner was the only that Sanchez had told, up to that point, but one of the others had figured out something was up and did a little research on his own. He kept what he learned to himself, but he always tried to help Josiah get time off when he wanted to go see Hannah after that."

Satisfied, Nathan turned back to the crucifix that had made around it to him and looked at it closely. One could tell it had been made by a child, the knots were oversized and rough, but it was also in good condition, though worn smooth with much loving handling. As he handed it back to Ezra, he asked, "How did Sanchez die?"

"He died peacefully in his sleep at the age of 75. He was the only one of the seven to do so." Ezra told them. "They had meant to bury him with the crucifix, but somehow it had fallen behind the undertaker's table and wasn't found until a couple of months later. The undertaker gave it the Jackson, not knowing what else to do with it, and Nathan kept it from then on as a memento of his old friend." With that, Ezra slipped the cross into the box and shut the lid.

"Well, it's getting late, so I will bid you good night," Ezra tried to fudge as he stood to leave, but JD called his bluff.

"Hey, it not that late, and what about your box? You never even opened it!" JD pointed out.

Ezra stood silently for a few moments, before confessing. "JD, I haven't opened the box since my father died, and I'm not really sure I remember what is in there any more."

Compassion bloomed in Chris's heart as he thought of the young boy Ezra had once been, uprooted time and again, trying to keep memories alive, but losing them slowly to time and a woman that only cared what she could get from him.

"Then come on, Standish. We can all discover what's there together," Chris said as he stood and towed Ezra over to the lone box sitting be itself. Ezra looked uncertain, but finally squared his shoulders and pulled out his pocket knife again.

Chris alone knew the real reason for Ezra's trepidation. It wasn't only that he couldn't remember, but also that he was afraid that it wouldn't match. They each had been so similar to their counterparts, and Ezra was afraid he wouldn't be, that he would be the odd man out again.


	21. Who am I now?

Chapter 21: Who Am I Now?

Ezra didn't say a word as he slit the ancient layers of tape. This was the one box that had not been opened in more than twenty-five years. It had been packed up two days after is father's funeral, after the reading of the will, and he hadn't opened since. Not a word was spoken as Ezra slowly opened the flaps of the box.

Carefully, Ezra lifted the by now familiar paper wrapped rectangle from the top of the box, trying hard to hide how nervous he felt. After a few minutes though, Ezra was still standing with the concealed painting in his hands, trying to make himself unwrap it and look at it.

Still looking at the object in his hands, Ezra was startled when a warm, calloused hand landed on his arm. Looking up he found himself staring into the understanding eyes of Buck Wilmington.

"You want me to put it up for you, Ez?" Buck asked gently, finally understanding why Ezra was so reluctant about this. He had noticed that the paper around the other paintings had only been four or five years old. But the paper in Ezra's hands right now had to be at least twenty years old it was so brittle and yellowed.

Ezra breathed a slight sigh of relief and nodded, handing over the painting without a word. It seemed his fears regarding Buck and JD had been unnecessary.

Buck gently took the painting from his grip, and as Ezra had done earlier, the mustached man carefully unwrapped it, keeping his body between it and everyone else.

After a couple of seconds the dark haired man began to smile widely, as he reached up to hang the painting.

"Buck?" Josiah asked impatiently. He could tell that Buck was smiling, but the wait was killing him.

The tall man didn't answer, just looked over at the worried expression on Ezra's face and smiled even more.

"No problems, Pard." Buck said as he stepped back to reveal the painting. "You're definitely one of the Seven!"

The painting was definitely Ezra, dressed in a red gambler's coat leaning with one thumb hooked in his gun belt against a whitewashed stone wall.

"Looks good, Ezra," Chris commented. "The look definitely suits you. And if you two are anything alike, he was probably a bit of a conman too."

Ezra smiled as he gazed at the painting, long clouded memorizes stirring faintly in the back of his mind. "You have no idea, Chris."

* * *

Sorry it's been so long everyone, but college life does not make for a lot of writing time. I haven't given up, but it's going to be slow going.

Thanks for your patience, knoteach.


	22. Ezra's Box 1

Chapter 22: Ezra's Box 1

All of the guys smiled at the brightly dressed gambler in the painting. Even the pose, leaning nonchalantly against the whitewashed stone wall, looked like something Ezra would do. It was a perfect match to their much beloved undercover man.

"Well, what else have you got?" Buck said as he returned to his place near the box.

Ezra grinned at the mustached man before he pulled the next wrapped item out of the box. He pulled the dusty cloth away to reveal a beautifully tooled leather holster with its gun. Both were in great condition, showing the care that had been taken with them before they had been packed away.

"If I am remembering correctly, the holster is original, passed down in the family since the death of the original Ezra Standish," Ezra said as he passed them off to Chris who was waiting rather impatiently to get his hands on the weapon. "I'll have to get the journals out to be sure," Ezra said as he reached for another item from the box.

"Journals?" Josiah asked, brightly. Ezra had mentioned he had records, but personal journals definitely snagged Josiah's interest.

"Yes," Ezra looked oddly embarrassed and proud at the same time. "The Ezra Standish of the nineteenth century was a very avid journaler. My family has kept possession of them over the years. The journals were the original foundation for my great grandfather starting to gather the collection." Ezra pulled out a matching shoulder holster and snub-snub nosed revolver.

"Matched set," Vin noted as he examined the leather work.

"Standish bought the three of them as such not long after the war," Ezra said, then grinned widely at the curiosity on their faces. "I believe my antecedent and I had similar ideas in the realm of self-preservation."

Chris scowled and gentle whacked Ezra upside the back of the head, much like they did with JD. "No double talk, Ez. What's the third one?"

Ezra scowled back at his team leader and business partner as he tried to smooth down his hair. "A physical altercation is needless, Mr. Larabee," Ezra intoned haughtily. "Besides, you have seen the item in question many times."

Chris glared at him the more, his arms folded across his chest in impatience.

Suddenly grinning again, Ezra threw out his arm in a maneuver they had all come to recognize. Opening his hand, he let them see the familiar derringer he kept in a spring loaded rig on his right forearm.

"That little pop gun of your'ns is the third?" Vin asked bewildered.

"Most certainly, Mr. Tanner," Ezra said as he smiled at them. "Father kept them all in perfect order, but this has always been a favorite of mine. I've never been able find a comparable modern weapon."

The six men stared at the little gun as it went around. This tiny little weapon that had saved each of their lives at one time or another was an antique over a hundred years old. Looking at it now, it was obvious, but they had never looked at it closely enough before to realize that. They were definitely going to be keeping their eyes open for any more surprises like that.


	23. Ezra's Boz 2

Chapter23: Ezra's Box 2

Ezra grinned as accepted the derringer back and reset the rig on his arm. Next he pulled a huge stack of sketches and sketch pads out of the box and gave each of the others a stack to look through. It became obvious quickly that these were different from the others they had seen.

"Hey," JD exclaimed with a frown on his face. He continued to look through his stack as he commented, "These aren't of Ezra! They're not even all finished."

"Quite correct, but then an artist has the most difficulty depicting himself," Ezra said nonchalantly.

All of them looked at the grinning man then at the artwork that was already displayed, thinking of all the sketches they had seen.

"Standish did all of theses?" Vin asked as he looked at his stack more closely, trying to find any that had Ezra in them.

Ezra nodded, "It is one talent my father's family is quite well known for, though very few choose to be professional artists. I've been known to use a sketch pad myself," he added.

"You'll have to show us some of your work sometime, son," Josiah suggested.

"While I would be happy to indulge your curiosity at some later date, but I must remind you that I am not your son, Mr. Snachez," Ezra answered, casting a repressive look at the widely grinning profiler. Rolling his eyes he pulled a well preserved black gambler's hat and a burgundy coat with black trim. "These were Standish's favorites. His wife saved them at the time of his death."

"Standish was married?" Chris asked, curiosity piqued.

"Yes, he married a young seamstress that had moved to town four years after they all gathered in Four Corners. He loved her dearly and they had several children. My family stayed in the area for many years, until just before World War II in fact." Ezra reached for the last item in his carved memento box and came back with an antique gold pocket watch. "No one knows how many generations this watch has been in the family, but Ezra records that he was given the watch by his grandfather, who told him that he had gotten it from his grandfather. Some and total I do know it has been in Standish hands since at least the War for Independence."

A low whistle met this as he handed the watch to Chris to examine.

"So how did Standish die?" JD asked as he waited to look at the watch. After hearing how the others had met their ends, he wanted to find out how the last had died.

"Standish was killed by outlaws at the age of seventy. He still acted as a part-time deputy in the town on occasion," he was just stepping out of the jail when a group of outlaws burst out of the bank. Seeing the star he was wearing, their first shot severely wounded him. The new doctor in town did everything in his power, but Standish died two days later from complications."

They all looked sad for a few moments. After finishing packing everything back away in the last box, Ezra stood and stretched. "Well, gentlemen, As loathe as I am to break this up, I believe it might be wise for us to seek our rest. We shall have a busy day tomorrow."

Nodding their agreement all of the stood and started shuffling toward the front door.


End file.
